To help the average golfer consistently hit the sweet spot of a club head, many golf clubs are available having heads with so-called cavity back designs with increased perimeter weighting. Another more recent trend has been to simply increase the overall size of the club heads, especially in the long irons. Each of these features will increase the size of the sweet spot and therefore make it more likely that a shot hit slightly off the center of gravity of the club head still makes contact with the sweet spot and flies farther and straighter as a result. A result of these sets of clubs is a much larger rear surface.
Usually, the rear surface of an iron club has a medallion affixed to it. The medallion may be selected to afford a measure of dampening, weight adjustment or just a place to put the manufacturer's logo. One problem area is that since the irons have various sized heads, it is often necessary to have various sized medallions to fit the different dimensions.
The individual golf club heads in a set typically increase progressively in surface area and weight as the clubs progress from the long irons to the short irons. Thus, because the club heads of long irons (i.e. 2, 3, 4) have smaller rear surface areas than the short irons (i.e. 8, 9), smaller sized medallions are needed as the irons progressively get longer. The present invention provides a solution to the need of various sized medallions.